Flashdisk
by margritFlow
Summary: Kyuubi merasa tertolong ketika teman nerd-nya bermurah hati meminjamkan sebuah benda kecil berwarna hitam. Pair: ItaKyuu. Oneshoot. Happy reading minna Xb


"Saya harap tugas itu sudah terkumpul di meja saya paling lambat besok pukul 10", ujar dosen bermasker mengakhiri jam kuliah. "Telat satu menit sama dengan tidak mengumpulkan, lalu dengan senang hati saya akan beri nilai D sebagai hadiah akhir semester", tidak lama dosen itu pergi meninggalkan kelas dengan langkah ringan, mengabaikan beberapa potong manusia yang memaki keluh kesah. Salah satunya adalah pemuda bermanik crimson.

 _Deadline_ tugas akhir semester tinggal menghitung jam, ya benar jam. Salahkan saja pemuda berambut merah yang senang bermain-main itu. Sudah dua bulan sejak tugas paper diberikan oleh dosen, namun hingga sekarang _progress_ tugasnya nol besar,dengan kata lain belum tersentuh. Bukan! Pemuda itu, sebut saja Kyuubi tidak memiliki IQ diatas rata-rata sehingga ia menyepelekan tugas paper itu, tapi memang dasar tabiat malasbin bebal sudah begitu melekat padanya.

"GAWAAAT ! Gawat, gawat, gawat, mati gue. Sialan malah belum buat apa-apa lagi", ucap Kyuubi panik. "Tamat deh hidup gue", lanjut Kyuubi sambil menjambak helai rambutnya. Diantara teman-temannya yang juga berkeluh kesah, hanya Kyuubi yang terlihat paling heboh. Dengan gaya alay Kyuubi menghentak-hentakkan kaki jenjangnya diikuti dengan membanting tas ransel miliknya. "Kalo tousan tahu nilai gue bobrok, Kurama* bakal disita. Mampus gue!"

"Nih pake aja dulu punya gue", muncul suara yang sangat dikenal Kyuubi dari samping kanannya. "Disana ada kumpulan jurnal dan paper yang bisa loe pake referensi, disana juga ada contoh tugas gue kalo mau liat", akhir kalimat dari sahabat baiknya sambil menyerahkan _flashdisk_ berwarna hitam diatas mejanya.

* * *

 ** _Flashdisk_**

 **Disclamer : Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T+**

 **By : MargritFlow**

 **Pair : Itachi x Kyuubi**

* * *

 **Penulis tidak memiliki maksud sedikitpun untuk memperburuk character dalam cerita serta tidak juga memperoleh dan mengharapkan keuntungan dengan penulisan fic ini, kecuali apabila ekspresi kebahagiaan dan kesenangan pribadi dapat dikategorikan sebagai salah satunya. ^^**

* * *

 **Kyuubi merasa tertolong ketika teman** ** _nerd_** **-nya bermurah hati meminjamkan sebuah benda kecil berwarna hitam.**

Orang berhati mulia itu bernama Itachi Uchiha, teman baik yang dimiliki Kyuubi sejak kecil. Dengan potongan rambut hitam lemas kuncir kuda serta belah tengah dan juga kaca mata bulat besar, Itachi terlihat begitu _nerd_. Kyuubi sudah terbiasa dengan pembawaan Itachi yang kikuk dan sulit bergaul, meskipun begitu kecerdasan Itachi juga Kyuubi kenal baik. Tidak merokok, tidak membolos, tidak mengumpat, tidak pulang malam,tidak berpacaran, ya Itachi adalah anak baik-baik Kyuubi sangat percaya itu.

Tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya yang selalu bermain dan bersenang-senang, siang ini begitu waktu perkulihan selesai Kyuubi langsung melesat menuju kostannya . Tujuannya hanya satu yaitu menyelesaikan tugas paper yang tinggal 20 jam 24 menit 11 detik lagi. Setelah perutnya terisi saat makan siang yang baru saja ia selesaikan, Kyuubi lebih bersemangat dan yakin dapat berkonsentrasi menyelesaikan tugas papernya. Masa bodo hasil akhir tugas yang harusnya selesai dalam waktu dua bulan harus ia selesaikan hanya dalam waktu dua puluh jam. Pokoknya harus selesai, HARUS!

Benar saja apa yang dikatakan teman _nerd_ -nya, dalam _flahsdisk_ berkapasitas 16 GB itu tersimpan bahan-bahan yang Kyuubi perlukan untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya. Cerminan pemiliknya, dalam _flashdisk_ itu _file-file_ tersimpan dengan rapi tidak ada _file_ yang tercecer di luar folder. Dalam flasdisk hanya tersimpan tiga folder yaitu jurnal dalam negeri, jurnal asing dan tugas paper, hal itu sangat membantu menghemat waktu Kyuubi dalam mencari, mempelajari lalu mensintesis materi. Kekaguman dan rasa syukur kembali Kyuubi panjatkan atas kemurahan hati Itachi meminjamkan _flashdisk_ pada dirinya.

Detik berganti menit, menit bergulir mencapai hitungan jam. Sinar matahari sudah berganti dengan terang rembulan dan sorot lampu-lampu. Kyuubi begitu serius menyelesaikan tugas papernya. Waktu makan malam sengaja dilewatkannya untuk mempertahankan tingkat fokus dan mengefisienkan waktu. Didepan laptop manik crimsonnya terus dipaksa untuk menikmati radiasi dari layar LED 14 _inch high resolution._ Seakan terus berpacu dengan waktu, Kyuubi bahkan merelakan kehilangan waktu bahkan untuk mengumpat.

Waktu dilayar laptop Kyuubi menunjukkan angka 02.42 namun papernya masih juga belum selesai. Tidak pernah diforsir seberat ini untuk berpikir, Kyuubi mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda kelelahan. Perut yang keroncongan bukan masalah utama, melainkan mata memerah dan berair, leher kaku, dan pundak punggung pegallah keluhan yang Kyuubi sesalkan. Otaknya yang seolah mengeluarkan asap-asap asral, Kyuubi nikmati dengan senang hati.

Dan tepat pukul 05.11 tugas papernya selesai.

"Oh Kami-sama, terima kasih. Keriput terima kasih", ucap Kyuubi penuh rasa haru. Akhirnya setelah pengorbanan yang ia tempuh tugas itu selesai juga. Rasa lelah yang tadi dirasakannya seolah menguap begitu melihat hasil papernya SELASAI.

Ditengah euforia kebahagiaan, Kyuubi iseng-iseng melihat isi folder di flasdisk milik Itachi lagi. Sebelumnya Kyuubi sempat memuji betapa rapihnya flasdisk Itachi, karena berkat kerapihannya itu Kyuubi dapat menyelesaikan tugas dengan lebih mudah dan ia bersyukur akan hal itu tapi menurutnya _flashdisk_ Itachi terlalu sepi. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih Kyuubi berencana memberi hadiah untuk Itachi, dengan membuat _flashdisk_ itu jadi lebih berwarna. Iya caranya adalah Kyuubi berniat membalas bantuan Itachi dengan memberinya beberapa koleksi _movie_ yang dimilikinya. 'Siapa tahu Itachi bisa jadi lebih gaul setelah menonton film-film juara _box office_ koleksi miliknya', innner Kyuubi. Terlebih mengetahui isi flasdisk Itachi yang sedikit, Kyuubi yakin kapasitas _flashdisk_ milik Itachi cukup menerima beberapa film.

"Hmmm kira-kira apa ya film yang cocok buat keriput?", ucap Kyuubi sambil membuka folder pribadi miliknya.

"Aha, kayanya yang ini cocok! Ya, yang ini harus", ujar Kyuubi setelah melihat-lihat dan mengingat-ingat film yang pernah ia tonton.

"Yang ini juga, hmmm tapi yang ini juga seru. Yang mana ya? ", Kyuubi bingung. "Ok kalo gitu dua-duanya aja, pasti _flashdisk_ -nya muat kan disana cuma ada _file_ \- _file_ dokumen. Pasti! Semoga teman gue yang satu itu bisa lebih gaul. Amiin", Kyuubi terseyum bahagia sambil menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya didepan dada membayangkan kebahagiaan teman baiknya, Itachi. "Sekarang tinggal ditrasfer dech"

"Lah kenapa ini gak bisa terkirim ya? Hmmmm mungkin kapasitasnya gak muat", Kyuubi terheran karena film yang akan dirinya kirim ke flashdisk Itachi selalu gagal setelah beberapa kali dicoba.

"Apa satu film aja ya yang gue kirim? Tapi pilihan gue udah ok ok banget ini. Icchh payah masa cuma satu aja, gak seru ah!", sambil menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang tidak gatal Kyuubi kesal sendiri.

"Perasaan itu tulisannya 16 GB, masa iya pabriknya salah nulis kapasitas", ucap Kyuubi ketika melihat tulisan yang tercetak tepat disisi atas _flashdisk._

"Perasaan si keriput cuma nyimpen jurnal-jurnal doang. Iya yakin gue cuma pdf-pdf doang kok sama satu tugas dia"

"Bodoh! Kenapa gak gue liat dulu kapasitas memorinya ya"

Setelah itu tanpa pikir panjang, Kyuubi langsung mengecek sisa memori yang ada pada _flashdisk_ hitam milik Itachi. Dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit Kyuubi sudah mengetahui pertanyaan yang bersarang adalm kepala kecilnya. Namun

"HAAAAAAH?! Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat the fuck 19 MB. Mampus gue mulai gila, gue gila. GILAAAA. Hahahahaha", Kyuubi langsung syok begitu melihat tulisan yang terpampang pada layarnya.

Pantas saja film-film pilihannya tidak ada yang masuk pada flasdisk milik Itachi, bahkan satu filmpun tidak akan muat jika kapasitas sisa memorinya adalah 19 MB. Demi Kami-sama Kyuubi yakin 100% jika _flashdisk_ Itachi hanya diisi oleh tiga folder yang isinya hanya dokument yang ia yakini juga tidak akan bisa menghabiskan kapasistas sampai 15 GB lebih.

Diliputi rasa penasaran, tekat Kyuubi begitu besar untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada _flashdisk_ Itachi. Jika memang didapatkan _flashdisk_ Itachi rusak Kyuubi tidak akan keberatan untuk menggantinya dengan yang baru. Berdasarkan sedikit pengalaman dan ilmu dari teman-teman IT-nya Kyuubi berusaha mengetahui kesalahan tersembunyi pada _flashdisk_ milik teman dekatnya. Setelah beberapa lama

...

.

.

.

ENTER

.

.

.

.

.

BERHASIL ! Kurang kurang dari 1 detik, terpampanglah _file_ tersembunyi dalam _flashdisk_ dengan kapasitas 16 GB. Muncul satu folder baru " _Boys Love"_

"Apa ini, _boys love_?", inner Kyuubi bertanya-tanya. Lalu...

...

.

.

.

Klik

.

.

Dreeeet... dreeeet... dreeeeeeeeeeeeeeet ...

Secara kilat muncullah kumpulan video-video yang memiliki warna berbeda sebagai tampilan awal. Dengan mata yang nyaris keluar, Kyuubi membaca beberapa judul yang tertulis dilayar LED didepannya dengan huruf kapital seperti **_HARDCORE, BDSM, SEX TOYS, BLOW JOB, TRHEESOME,_** dan kata-kata lain yang menyertainya. Tanpa sempat melihat isi video-vi deo tersebut, Kyuubi langsung jatuh terjelengkang (?) dengan bersimbah darah yang keluar deras dari sepasang lubang hidungnya.

 **END**

* * *

Disini Itachi saya buat jadi orang yang keliatannya alim dan kutu buku. Kaca mata yang dipake abang Tachi mirip-mirip Kabuto gitu.. Hehe

Gaje yaa? Apa ada yang nyangka sebelumnya, ttg jalan cerita disini?

sorry for typo, kl ada dan ganggu mata silakan lapor XD

 _Note_ :

*Kurama= motor kesayangan Kyuubi

 ** _Main to riview minna?_**


End file.
